


For Your Entertainment

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: "Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet, but I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment."
Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880272





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the most mid/late-2000s, completely ridiculous thing I have ever made. Also the hottest thing I have ever made. I refuse to apologize. 
> 
> This works just as well as a Dero-centric OOMPH! fanvid as it does a vid centered around my OC Damon. (Look, Dero's ridiculously attractive and 90% of the fanbase is absolutely horny for him and he _knows_ it. So if you'd rather view this as a Dero-centric OOMPH! fanvid, this one is for all y'all fangirls and fanboys who are thirsty for him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert


End file.
